Table for Two
by ScareAct13
Summary: RPF One Shot- Tom comes home for a good meal.


Table for Two

It was so good to finally have my Thomas home. He was either so busy doing press or filming that he was hardly ever here. And a life on the road meant eating shitty. So I figured I would make him a home cooked meal. I was running around the kitchen trying to get dinner ready while Tom was in the living room watching T.V. While I was stirring the pasta I felt his arms encircle my waist. He planted soft kisses on my neck while his stubble grazed the sensitive skin a little bit.

"I have a better idea for dinner," he said in that delicious British accent of his. I turned around and gazed into his baby blues.

"And what would that be?" I said with raised eyebrow.

"Let me show you."

He ran his hands up my arms, across my shoulders, and up to cup my face in his warm hands. He leaned forward while gazing through half lidded eyes. His breath whispered against my skin. He gently pressed his lips against mine and sent an electric current through my body. His warm tongue grazed along my lips wanting entrance while his fingers traced my spine. I gave him entrance and his tongue did a slow and tantalizing dance with mine, and his hands moved to give my ass a good squeeze. He reached underneath my shirt to skim a finger along the waistband of my pants while my hands grazed his neck. His touch was both gentle and erotic. He broke the kiss to slowly take off my shirt and with each inch of exposed skin he ran his tongue along it. I moaned a little and could feel him smile against my skin. He got to my bra and laid a kiss on my already hard nipples through the fabric. He got the shirt off and reached behind me to unhook my bra. As he was doing that, he gently nibbled my shoulder. He got the bra off and began palming my breasts. The nipples were starting to get rock hard, when he lowered his head and began to tease one with his warm tongue. I hissed and Tom began to gently suck on my nipple. I arched my back pushing my breast deeper in his mouth. He turned over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. My head was swimming. His breathing was ragged as he pulled away and began to unbutton my jeans. He did it slow as he gazed into my eyes where I saw his had darkened with lust.

He pushed my pants and underwear off and I stepped out of them. He deeply kissed me and his hands roamed all over my body. My skin was consumed with fire everywhere that he touched. He began gently pushing me somewhere. I didn't know until I came in contact with a hard object. I reached behind to feel what it was. It was the table. Tom gently pushed me down with him on top. He kissed my neck. And licked a trail up my neck to my earlobe. He took the earlobe in his mouth and gently nibbled on it, allowing a sigh to escape my lips. His hand began to skim along my stomach down to my sex and rubbed it gently.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. I did it then I heard him go into the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I got no answer until I heard him spray some whip cream in a trail along my stomach. I let out a yelp at the sudden cold sensation. Tom licked up all the whip cream as he made a trail down to my throbbing sex. He sprayed some there. I shivered a bit because it was so cold but I would soon forget it as he lapped up the whip cream along my lips. He slowly parted the skin until I was fully exposed to him then I felt his long warm tongue probing at my sex.

"Oh god Tom." I whispered as he sucked on the sensitive nub. I felt his fingers rub against my entrance. He then pushed them deep inside and began to pump. "Mmmmm... you taste so good." Tom said against my throbbing core. He licked and pumped, licked and pumped as I ran my fingers through his hair. My breath was coming out in short gasps. My stomach began to tighten up, as I was closer to the edge. I was teetering, I heard Tom moan sensing I was close. The pleasure intensified as my walls clenched and I felt the warmness spread through my body. I began to explode and pushed his head it deeper against me. He moans were muffled as my juices came out in a flashflood; he lapped up every bit of it. He stood up and smirked as he wiped the remaining juices of his chin. He quickly shed his clothes and began to stroke his throbbing member. I got up and kneeled in front of him to come face to face with his cock. I took him into my hand and began to slowly pump him. I licked the tip and got a moan out of him, I smiled. Without warning I took him all in my mouth and he yelled. "JESUS!" as his tip grazed the back of my throat. I began pumping with my mouth and my hand. With the other hand I massaged his balls. His hand began running through my hair urging me on as he began speaking in short gasps. "Oh…. don't stop love." he said. I continued to pump him with a faster pace. I felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. I stopped and pulled my mouth away with a popping noise.

"Baby why did you stop?" he said almost pouting

"You know why. Enough with the appetizers let's get to the main course."

With that he let out a growl and forcefully kissed me. He cupped my ass hard and lifted me and put me on the table. His shaft began to rub against my entrance. He looked into my eyes and smirked devilishly. I saw a glint of the animal within and with one swift motion he buried himself to the hilt in me. He waited there so I could adjust. He kissed and bit my neck and I quickly drew my breath in. With that distraction he began to move himself in and out at a slow, tantalizing pace. He nibbled on my ear as his pace began to quicken. His rapid breathing was heating up my ear as he pushed deeper. His voice was husky and his accent thick when he said,

"You love it when my cock is deep in you, love?" He thrust upwards as he spoke

"Oh God yes, Tom," as I held back a scream.

"I want you to let it out."

His thrusts got faster and I couldn't contain my screams anymore. He lifted me of the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me roughly against the wall. My back screamed out in pain but I didn't care. His pace got fierce and desperate. Our groans and moans could be heard bouncing off the walls. The world around me began to melt as I felt my orgasm coming. "Oh my god…I'm coming!" I said as my nails dug into his shoulders. The waves of intense pleasure washed over me. Tom continued to pump a few more times and then gritted his own teeth and groaned loud in release. He nuzzled his face into my neck and his hot, uneven breaths blew across my heated skin. We stayed there, our sweaty bodies entangled. His breath came back to an even pace and he looked up at me smiling. I stroked his damp hair and he pressed his warm lips against mine. He pulled away and asked, "How was that? Not bad for a homecoming?"

"Jesus Tom that was amazing." I said with a smile. He let out a chuckle. Then sighed with a smirk.

"Just to let you that was only the first course." He scooped me up in his arms and took me into a stifling kiss.


End file.
